User talk:Jens Ingels
Welcome Welkom on my talk page. Here you can view my wiki progress and ask questions. If you got someting to improve or someting to discus feel free to leave an comment. Progress *Currently I'm working on the enemy pages. More details view my updates Updates 'Small updates' *20/01/2011 Add lumberjack image to Old McDonnell page *22/01/2011 Edite the spoils page and drop page, I used the drop file notes to make the common/uncommon/rare/unque drops correct. *22/01/2011 Add new farmhand image to Old Mcdonald page *22/01/2011 Change color of rarely that you only can get ones into orange *23/01/2011 Fix some mistakes *23/01/2011 Add Old McDonald image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add lumberjack (Christmas) image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add minion icons to enemy pages *26/01/2011 Add loot system to advance invasion guide *26/01/2011 Updated strategy of ninja's *30/01/2011 Small code edite homepage *1/02/2011 Update some codes and add some information to the invasion guide *4/02/2011 Add farmhand (christmas) image to Old McDonnell christmass farm *6/02/2011 Add Old McDonnell boss Xmass image to Old McDonnell's Farm (Christmas) page *6/02/2011 Fix name off Valentine quest *8/02/2011 Some tiny edites. *8/02/2011 Updated invasion guide (lawyers) *8/02/2011 Add mayor update req to daily surpise page and updated and little. *11/02/2011 Start update the Level page: fix blue grave place (lv 1 -> 8), change plants to link image, change Old McDonnell, Lawyers, Pirates and Ninja's invasion to link image (the spirits for robots and Aliens isn't uploaded yet), add quest tab to table, add harvesting quests to table (link image with quest name), Removed limited holly berry *11/02/2011 Set an request to delete the cheat page (the only cheats that are possible are for jailbreak and sinds Apple don't Suport that we can't add this information on the wiki. Changing the time is no cheat but an issus.) *11/02/2011 Prepar level page on talk page *11/02/2011 Enjoy my animation fence gate *13/02/2011 Improved the stats lay-out for Garden Zombie the rest I will try to updated later. *13/02/2011 Add all quests to the level-table that I prepare. Still testing the right size and removed christmass tree *13/02/2011 Testing some animation, more info see update testing 'Future updates' *Fix lumberjack beard (don't have photoshop model so I need to remake him), Fix farmhand X-mass from px on hat. *Add more pictures -> Next Lawyers and gray zombies *Zombie farm budy kit *Table for zombie order and mutations *(If I ever finish with the minion pictures maybe I'll make them animated) 'Update discussions' *I have upload the farmhand image 2 times. One with full weapon view and one where I removed it a piece. For the moment I have placed the 2de one. Maybe it would be nicer that we can remove the framework and maker name for an beter lay-out. Now I have uploaded an 3de version. Transparant edite, the cadre is smaller now. *I have change the colors of the banners rarety into orange. I think not so good color. Any suggestions for an beter one? The color code am now using is limited in coloring. Someone got an beter one? *Some links need advanced links now, for example the added to go auto to an subtitel don't work unless you add the picturedata to it. The problem is only with links that you create by you own. Auto-links like chapters will work but the page Will load slower. *I'm lose quality when I create this minion pictures. I can make the file bigger but I don't know what effect this would have on the loading time of the pages. Update tester ---- 1 ''' '''40 Projects 'Zombie farm buddy kit' An buddy kit is an picture that contains all modelparts so you easy can create renders, banners, etc... Coming soon To do *Don't find the auto-color code, so I need to recolor them manualy *Add cupid zombie to buddykit *Make soms extra's *(Make an advance version with background, minions and extra's.) Note: True the layer switch we lose quality. The buddy kit will only be possible for fun Talk archive: Previous talk history you can find here. level page I told you to inform me when you want to change a page entirely, and also do not do half work. quests are a bad idea to have on level page since the half of them hasn't got a level requirement, and your work presents that, also they are not linked, so please delete them pictures or text. i see your point but the table looks unbalanced right now. it's not good in this way, and you cannot insert just pictures, because they won't fit. (and "," between pictures??? where did you see something like that?) and why did you removed the holly berry? it has to be there don't you think? If you want to use those crop pictures go ahed and create plants pages similar to achievements. that would be great! can you create a template like that? (you can copy-past the achievement template and edit that) last thing about daily surprise: it happened to you? you lost 1 zombie with a zombie daily surprise? Kgs88error 08:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) clashing options 1, your table is the same, just with a smarter layout. i already told you the problems with it: do NOT use abbreviations, there are no abbreviations in this wiki. you should click on random page and have a look around, there are many pages beyond enemies and levels. i told you to nut include mutations here. the players are informed about mutations in the mutations page. which mutations to choose i's written there zombee's is zombees, hungry is HUNGER, Varian should be Rank: Veteran 1-4 Or Master, do not use the word varian. learn some english please, it's the easiest language in the world. Loses: since there are many random factor (hunger, obstacle, random enemy order, random throwing, player's speed, etc it's not a good informative stat. do not use it i'm now completely sure the order table is useless. players need tips, but while you can't create guides in the lack of language knowledge, your only chance is tables and pictures, that is way you are push this so hard 2, NO, i know many people hate quest and want to get rid of them, and since you cannot include all the quests on level page why are you trying it? the order of quests are at quests page, that is enough. 3: swapping text with pictures in not the way to shrink a table. thinking is needed for better layout, mind my words: if you want to change everything to pictures, forget it. remember the picture from the game when you level up? there are words not pictures. 4: ok, remove it. but many other limited items are on the table 'various items only for brains' so it was not the only one. i agree with you in that question: no limited stuff in the levels. 5: please invest time into this, not into the others above... 6: facebook IS NOT a source. disappearing zombies are a known bug. this might happened to the ones who think a daily zombie deleted his zombie on farm. do not put infos here from facebook if you are not sure its true. that is even written in the guidelines. so we have 4 clashing options. think them over Kgs88error 11:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) all''' monoliths and blue grave is level 1'''. put them back to that level. and don't call people noobs. go on and do what you want. i can't have intelligent conversation with you, because you can't understand me, and it's getting boring. (try to imagine if you were the admin and can't talk with somebody who think what he does is correct.) edit the level page, i can't hold you back. but from now, i'll rollback or delete incorrect informations that you add. so make sure you are right/ or contact me before investing much time into editing. you can see my name in 95% of the pages' history. i know EVERYTHING about this wiki. I alway check the edits. i know how thing go here, so i know what is good for this wiki or what's don't fit. if you have questions we can talk but i want your questions in a readable format, if it's too messed up i won't try to guess what you wanted to ask from me. Kgs88error 12:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) levels the clay monolith is level 25, but the others are 1, blue grave too. i started a new farm with another Game Center account. they are all level 1 Kgs88error 13:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hmm... level page is getting better... i was wrong, it'll look good with just pictures i think, just make sure they are in a similar size. but please make a note somewhere that not all the quests are there, or something like that Kgs88error 14:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) re this animation kicks ass! great work! go on with the level pages, i want to see it completed:) (the blue grave picture is a little bit big compared to the others) cupid: i will have a look on that later, and see what i can do template: i'm gonna tell what i know, just give me a little time, i will reply this soon monolith: it's ok to have more categories, but please rename it to 'Monoliths' and when i last checked it, the zombie (?) monolith was missing. i will add the series template to them, and for mausoleum use blog instead of talk page, it's next to the talk page in your profile page. we can discuss thing there. give me some hours i'll start the editing then Kgs88error 15:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) stats your idea is great, but the diagram is too small. why dont you put it next to the stats? like this Kgs88error 19:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) if you are ready with all of them we can create a zombie compare page what do you think? where you can see more statistical data, and can compare the zombies (this diagram is fuNkin great idea!) also i'm level 36 from today, i'm gonna work a little with aliens page Kgs88error 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) use a table, the diagram is too far from the numbers. at zombie pages 3 stat is enough, (or maybe 4 with total) but the others should go to an advanced zombie stat page. i will start creating that today, but now i'm gonna watch a short movie:) i'll be back in a hour. Kgs88error 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Stats what about this? (the colors has to be the same can you select the same color?) after that i can create a template Kgs88error 22:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) please send me the last message again, you sent me a html code but in the RTE. i cant see anything.. you want to delete the cheats page, right? i'll warn the contributor Kgs88error 22:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) and please show me that circle with white 25% and 50% fences yes, they are fences, but who cares? i mean we could categorize everything, but that will end up in a complete mess in the navigation. what is so important about fences? they are decor like many other items. if fences exist, there could be categories like: red items, pumpkins, non-functional gravestones... no thanks. and we have many other important tasks to do, so please don't create categories for decor. they are decor, many many different decor. Kgs88error 09:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) stat images next time when you upload: name it like this: zombie name_st.png (for example: ZomBruiser_st.png) to make it easy to find when editing. and do not upload a new version of the picture, UPDATE the picture. i told you that before. you are spamming the the site with pictures, you uploaded 11 pictures for 4 picture place. EDIT: the green zombies are ready, check them and upload the picture (click on 170px) Kgs88error 16:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) answers 1: decor: ok, first show me what you think the categories are. but it hard to have a good navigation... there are lot of fences..ok. but there are only two 'topiaries'. are you want to categorize them too? which is the minimum number of items that should create a category? and the grave. 2 graves are functional, that will be a problem... and desert skull wont fit in any categories i think, so you gonna left that out? so many questions mausoleum...umm i think no, because storage items are separate too. they are just upgrades for the storage. mausoleum 2 and 3 are upgrades too. but you can show me in a new page your ideas. mausoleum category: no again, it's easy to reach m2 and m3 from the othe pages. and don't forget about that a category page should have some text on it, this time it will be hard to say anything about a mausoleum category page, because everything is written on the 3 mausoleum pages. stats: you can do them, when you have time, it's your work p.s. i wont be here at the weekdays, so please take your time and create your blog or page, with your ideas and present that to me when i'm back, please don't do giant edits, i want to see them before you start changing the whole page. thanks Kgs88error 17:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Working:not categorized Kgs88error 20:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC)